¡Nadie se mete con mis niños!
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: [Este One-Shot/Drabble participa en la actividad: Los Dulces de Sniffles. Del Foro: LADAF]. La maestra Petunia, amaba a sus pequeños alumnos. Por lo que nadie, se metía con sus niños. Y menos, un supuesto "pedófilo" que se atrevía a entrar a su salón cuando ella no estaba presente. Y...¡¿Donde estaba ese nuevo conserje que no iba a reparar la silla rota en su salón!. One-Shot.


**_::Aclaración:_**_**: HTF es propiedad de MondoMedia. **_

_**:::Personajes:::**__** Petunia &amp; Handy /Lumpy/Nutty.**_

_**:::Nota::: **Este _One-Shot_ participa en la actividad: Los Dulces de Sniffles. Del Foro: LADAF. (Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz)****_

_****¿Qué están esperando para buscar los dulces? :)...¡Aún quedan muchos! ;)****_

* * *

_****¡Nadie se mete con mis niños!****_

* * *

Su camisa comenzaba a hacerse trasparente de tantas veces en las que la refregaba contra aquella franela húmeda. Había pasado horas intentando eliminar aquella materia asquerosa de su ropa, sin embargo, el material de los callones en conjunto con el chocolate no eran buena combinación para poder sacarlo con facilidad.

Debía estar agradecida con su mejor amiga Giggles, por decidir ir justo ese día al gimnasio, y como ella tenía que trabajar como maestra de preescolar, debía llevar su ropa deportiva en un bolso aparte, que normalmente colgaba sobre la espalda de su silla. Por lo menos, podría cambiarse de ropa, y no andar trayendo esa blusa sucia.

Con el ceño fruncido observo el causante de que su blusa favorita este manchada de esa manera asquerosa. Si bien su TOC, hacia que la situación empeores, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella debía tenerle menos odio. El chocolate desenvuelto un poco, de su paquete, le hacía morisquetas imaginarias.

―Maestra…Snuggler se lastimo con la silla. ¿Lo acompaño a la enfermería?― Ella sacó su mirada de su camisa, para posarla sobre sus alumnos, algo cansada. Amaba ese trabajo, como también amaba a los niños pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que usara toda su paciencia para tratarlos.

Observo asustada como el pobre niño intentaba mediante llanto y gritos detener aquel corte. Atrás suyo, la silla rota se encontraba dividida en dos con severas gotitas de sangre provenientes de su víctima. Ella cariñosa, lo alzo, antes de cargarlo entre sus brazos delgados pero fuertes, hacia la salida de su salón.

―Tranquilo…Vamos a la enfermería para que te curen ese corte. Mientras por favor, no hagan nada arriesgado, volveré enseguida― a pesar de ser niños, los vio asentir sonrientes mientras volvían a su tarea de pegar macarrones sobre cartulinas de colores.

"_Deberé decirle al conserje que saque esa silla rota_". Pensó para sí, caminando nuevamente a su salón.

Ese conserje era un inconsciente de primera. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba trabajando en una escuela preescolar?. La seguridad allí debía ser mucho más alta que en otro lado, debido a que estaban tratando con niño pequeños. Si bien, las muertes en esa ciudad eran recurrentes, pero también las resurrecciones eran partes del día a día. Debían cuidar a los niños, debido a que ellos no debían morir hasta crecer un poco más. Era moralmente horroroso, pensar en una muerte a tan temprana edad. Por lo que era su obligación cuidarlos.

Discutiría severamente con ese nuevo conserje, y no pasaría por alto nada. Importándole poco que sea un remplazo, del idiota de Lumpy― que hace semanas que no se había presentado a trabajar, quien sabe porque― para ella era un error imperdonable.

El niño, no había deseado que llamen a su madre, por lo que en esos momentos caminaba a su lado con la manito ventada y residuos de lágrimas en sus mejillas regordetas.

―Debes tener más cuidado, cariño― le dijo ella severamente, pero sin perder aquel toque suave. El niño elevo sus exóticos ojos hacia ella, con completa curiosidad, antes de asentir decidido. Ella le sonrió tras acariciarle la cabeza con dulzura.― No es bueno, que sufras un accidente como ese a tan temprana edad.

―Si…Señorita…― Ella se inclino un poco, para posar su mano sobre su espalda y abrirle la puerta. Los vio reunirse con sus amiguito, que asombrados veían "su herida de guerra".

Pero se quedo estética en su lugar al notar una espalda ancha que, definitivamente no era la de un niño. Frunció el ceño con rudeza, al darse cuenta que eran un hombre. Ella había cursado un curso de karate junto con Flaky, y no dudaría, ni un segundo a moler a golpes a algún pedófilo que se atreva a meterse con sus niños.

Carraspeo su garganta, rudamente. Antes de atrapar con rudeza esos cabellos color caramelo que decoraban su cabeza, con fuerza lo jalo hacia afuera de su salón. Importándole poco, que el tipo midiera más que ella, cosa rara, ya que ella era mucho más alta que algunos hombres que conocía. Lo lanzo hacia afuera como si fuera una simple trapo sucio del cual debía deshacerse.

Él luego de mostrar una sorpresa, rotunda, dejo mostrar una expresión molesta, que ella a pesar de estar encabronada, la encontró mona. Pero no debía olvidarse que ese tipo había intentado entrar a su salón, cuando ella no estaba presente, y posiblemente era un pedófilo en potencia.

Su suposición quedo confirmada, al ver como en uno de sus bolsillos de aquel traje de cuerpo entero, similar a los que usaban los mecánicos, llevaba un chocolate, curiosamente, idéntico al que ella confisco minutos atrás a un niño.

Con que…¡El maldito pedófilo quería darle dulces a los niños!

Lo mataría. Y de una manera tal, que hasta Flippy en versión loco, le daría miedo.

―Solo lo diré una jodida vez…― agradecía, que la puerta a su espalda, este cerrada, porque sus niños no debían escucharla decir groserías. El pedófilo, de rostro hermoso y joven, observo sin entender mientras una sensual ceja se alzaba en alto sobre su frente cubierta por hebras de color caramelo― ¡Te vuelves a acercar a mis alumnos y no dudare en castrarte, maldito pedófilo!― Ella pudo apreciar, como él se corría a un lado, para esquivar su puntiagudo taco de aguja que iba directo hacia sus cojones.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, loca de mierda?!―Le grito, con una voz ronca que la hizo temblar al notar lo masculina que era― ¡Yo no soy ningún pedófilo!― Ella bajo su puño, que estaba dispuesto a romperle los dientes, al escucharlo. Alzo una ceja, con la desconfianza tatuada en su rostro de princesa de larga cabellera. –Soy el conserje nuevo. El remplazo momentáneo de Lumpy.

―¿Y qué me dices del chocolate?. Supongo que creas que Lumpy te lo dio…¿No?― sarcasmo puro implementado en sus palabras burlona.

―No― Tras pararse rectamente, ella se resistió para no mostrar una completa sorpresa al ver sus bazos, o mejor dicho, la inexistencia de los mismos.―Vine a tu salón, porque una silla estaba rota, y según lo que tenía en la lista de trabajo. Debía arreglarla o remplazarla, sin embargo, cuando llegue los niños estaban solo, por eso entre, y vi un chocolate sobre la mesa. Supuse que no te importaría que lo tomara como pago por mi trabajo…― La tableta de chocolate termino depositada sobre su mano, por unos dientes blancos. Que ella deseo saber el secreto para que quedaran así de limpios.

Él guardo silencio, mientras ella lo observaba ceñuda, aun con la desconfianza puesta en su persona, como en su rostro.

―Mira hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Mi nombre es Handy. Qué te parece, compartir ese chocolate conmigo cuando salgas de trabajar.― Ella vacilo, antes de partir una tira del dulce y depositarla sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

Handy, se quedo estético, al sentir como ella con su dedo índice lo empujaba hacia su boca con una suavidad adorable.

―Mi nombre es Petunia, no me molestaría compartir este dulce contigo. Pero sin embargo, hoy tengo planes. Te apetece cenar el fin de semana. – Handy mostro una sonrisita, aun saboreando la dulzura del cacao en su boca. Asintió. – En ese caso, deberás pagar la cena tú, por haberte metido a mi salón, dialogar con mis niños sin que yo esté presente…― Él tras tragar, soltó una carcajada pura.

―¿En verdad, planeabas patearme _mi zona noble_. Con ese zapato?― Ella dejo mostrar una mirada seria, decidida.

―Por supuesto― contesto con sequedad. Haciéndolo estremecer ante la seguridad que acompañaba a esa maestra de preescolar.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, antes de observar su rostro sonriente. Ella también sonrió, al ver como él dejaba mostrar unos dientes cubiertos de chocolate.

―Entonces…¿Me darías más?― Petunia alzo una ceja, antes de asentir levemente. Cortó otra tira de chocolate, y estaba dispuesta a introducirla dentro de su boca abierta, antes que una mano enorme se cerrara a lo largo de su muñeca con rudeza.

Alzo su rostro hacia arriba, palideciendo, al ver la mirada de psicópata que le dirigía Lumpy. Chillo del susto, dando un salto hasta que sus piernas inconscientemente rodearon la cadera de Handy, que al igual que ella observaba sorprendido al loco, que jadeante, los observaba a los dos como si tuviera ganas de matarlos.

―¡¿Desde cuándo la enfermedad de Flippy es contagiosa?!― grito Petunia muerta de terror, mientras sus brazos atrapaban el cuello ancho de Handy, inconscientemente. Con el chocolate en la mano, Petunia estaba dispuesta a abrazar hasta dejarlo sin aire al joven conserje que se encontraba estético en su lugar, con un sonrojo que cubría gran parte de su cara. ―¡Maldición, deberé avisarle a Flaky, que tenga cuidado con estar a su lado!¡Si Lumpy es su vecino, y se infecto con su enfermedad de loco. No puedo ni imaginarle lo que le pasara a mi amiga!― Seguía gritando, y a punto de llorar por los nervios, la mujer en sus brazos, taladrándole el tímpano con su voz aguda.

―¿Se…Se lo comieron?…― Preguntaba Lumpy, con una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera.

―¿Eh?― Tragando valentía, y con su concentración puesta en aquella mujer hermosa que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, Handy pudo contestar con voz baja.

―¡¿Se comieron mi chocolate?!― Dijo esta vez con voz siniestramente ronca, mientras su altura notoria, se hacía cada vez más al acercarse hacia ellos con rudeza.

Jamás, Petunia volvería a subestimar la actitud de idiota que ese sujeto mostraba. En esos momentos estaba completamente segura de que, Lumpy daba miedo.

―¡NO!¡Aquí tienes!― Ella dejo de ocultar su rostro por detrás del hombro de Handy, para lanzárselo en plena frente. Lumpy observo el dulce antes de tirarse sus cabellos, nervioso.

―¡Faltan dos tiras!¡No está completo!― exigió con una voz ronca, que hizo que nuevamente Petunia chillara mientras, sin darse cuenta o ser consciente de ello, atraía la cabeza de un mareado Handy hacia su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza, muerta de la desesperación.

¡Por Dios, ya parecía a la paranoica de Flaky al gritar tanto!. Pero no era consciente de sus acciones, el terror de ver la mirada de asesino psicópata que Lumpy les dirigía, manejaba su cuerpo.

Una carcajada, resonó en forma de eco sobre los pasillos de la institución, y sobre la cabeza de Lumpy. Que horrorizado, observo como de forma siniestra, la sombra de Nutty comenzaba a aparecer al fondo del pasillo.

Digno villano o ente de una película de terror, el adicto al azúcar, asomo su cabeza lentamente a un lado. Mientras un jadeo escapaba de la garganta del sujeto alto. Petunia, testigo de toda aquella escena se abraza más a el cuerpo de ese hombre entre sus brazos, al ver como una risita tétricamente infantil, escapaba de la garganta de Nutty, al momento en que Lumpy escapaba de allí, con toda la rapidez que le daban sus largas piernas.

Un tornado― antes identificado bajo el nombre de Nutty― pasó por su lado, haciendo que ella emitirá un chillido agudo. Los vio perderse a lo lejos, mientras escuchaba proveniente de la calle, las bocinas de los automóviles y los gritos de los padres que venían a buscar a sus hijos.

Se quedaron en un momentáneo en silencio, hasta que la voz algo distorsionada de Handy, la hizo bajar su mirada. Y darse cuenta de su situación.

Sin soltarse de su cuerpo, y aun atrapada a su cadera, lo escucho murmurar contra sus pechos― ¡Gracias a Dios!...Supongo que tengo el trabajo permanentemente…―Ella se sonrojo involuntariamente al ver como sus ojos encantadores, se posaban sobre ella con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que ella apretaba sus cabellos con fuerza, al notar el doble sentido de aquella frase.

¡Por favor!. Se encontraba con sus piernas atrapadas en su cadera, y maldita sea la hora, en la que decidió llevar una falsa ese día. Ni que decir de sus pechos, que aprisionaban su cara, al ella estar abrazada de su cabeza.

La vida definitivamente la odiaba.

¡Y maldito sea es chocolate infernal!. Que la hizo poner en esa posición tan vergonzosa, con ese hombre, de espalda ancha y altura heroica.

De un salto, se bajo, y lo fulmino con la mirada. Elegantemente, y tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se encamino con rapidez hacia su salón. Con su corazón a punto de romperle el pecho ante la intensidad con la que rugía nervioso.

Él emitió un leve jadeo, antes de seguirla de cerca.

―La cita para cenar…No se anula…¿Verdad?― Ella dudo, en que aquella pequeña muestra de timidez, sea cierta o verdadera. Pero a pesar de dudar, asintió con la cabeza, sumisa a aquel sonrojo infernal que hacía que sintiera calor en sus mejillas y orejas.

―Nos vemos el fin de semana…―le dijo ella dándole la espalda, para ayudar a un niño a colocarse bien su abrigo.

Handy, en cambio, debía agradecer a ese chocolate. Le había hecho sentir el paraíso por leves segundos, pero ahora que lo conocía, sabía muy bien, era adictivo pisarlo. Capturo los trozos de silla rota, entre sus dientes, con facilidad para sacarla de ese lugar. Debía repararla, para que Petunia no lo regañara. O que en vez de un pedófilo, lo confundiera con un bueno para nada, vago, que no podía reparar una simple silla…

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_¡Dulce encontrado! :D_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! C:_**


End file.
